


words I cannot say

by constellate



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 12 word stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellate/pseuds/constellate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve word stories for the TRC characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adam Parrish

It's my life with their choices - even my life was their choice.


	2. Ronan Lynch

I fear the things I dream up will pale next to you.


	3. Gansey iii

I'm not scared to die, but I can't bare to leave you.


	4. Blue Sargent

I don't think I can save you but I'll damn well try.


	5. Noah Czerny

Don't worry, you see dying is just a side affect of life.


	6. Declan Lynch

I'd ask you to fight but you know I don't play fair.


	7. Aurora Lynch

We are all made from dreams and starlight, just I more so.


	8. Gwenllian

Sleep gets boring awful quickly when you just can't close your eyes.


End file.
